Surfactants are chemicals that reduce the surface tension of water. A surfactant is made up of two parts, a head and a tail, each part exhibits differing properties: the head is hydrophilic (it is attracted to water), while the tail is hydrophobic (it tends to distance itself from water). Because of these characteristics, a surfactant exhibits a unique reaction when in contact with water, reducing the surface tension of water.
It is well known in the prior art that surfactants are used in the manufacture of soaps, laundry detergents, dishwashing liquids, personal care products, lubricants, emulsion polymerization, textile processing, mining flocculates, petroleum recovery, and wastewater treatment.
The majority of the surfactants used by the prior art are derived from petroleum sources. These chemical surfactants pose significant environmental risks because they form harmful compounds from incomplete biodegradation in water or soil.
In recent years, the prior art is showing an increase in the use of bio-surfactants, because they are an environmentally friendly alternative to petroleum-derived surfactants and their potential use in different areas, such as the food industry, agriculture, pharmaceuticals, cosmetic, and oil industries.
Rhamnolipid bio-surfactant secreted from Pseudomonas Aeruginosa, is a naturally occurring extracellular glycolipid that is found in the soil and on plants. Rhamnolipids are powerful bio-surfactants that provide a great antibacterial and antifungal activity, and low toxicity levels, which make them an attractive alternative to the known petroleum derived surfactant used in the pharmaceutical industry, the petroleum industry, agriculture, personal care products, animal cleaning products, and other applications.
In previous patents owned by the present assignee, rhamnolipids have been used basically in the medical field to combat certain types of bacteria, viruses, and fungi. The present inventor thought of the necessity of expanding the use of rhamnolipids to other fields.
The present inventor noticed that maintaining the cleanliness of non-human animals, which is particularly desirable when the animals live in close proximity to humans, or needs to be cleaned as part of the slaughter of animals for food preparation, or for cleaning the animals for dairy production, is often problematic. Without proper cleaning, the skin and fur of animals become soiled with an unkempt appearance, and unpleasant odors caused by bacteria can develop. Also, animals are subject to dryness or flaking of the skin, irritation caused by flea bites or other insect stings, sunburn, and various other irritations. Bathing animals, such as dogs, is tedious and time consuming, and can be traumatic for the animal. Bathing animals, such as cats, can be an arduous undertaking. For larger animals (e.g. horses, cattle, or animals that are confined in zoos) attempts to improve and maintain a clean appearance of the fur, hair, hide, and skin by conventional means (e.g. bathing) is challenging and often impossible.
The present inventor thought of the necessity of finding a solution to the above-identified problem by simplifying the process of cleaning and maintaining the appearance of animal fur, hair, hide, and skin in a facile manner, and at the same time clean and deodorize the skin and fur of animals without having all the hazards of bathing the animal.
Furthermore, the present inventor focused his attention on the problems presented by the existing personal cleaning products for humans. It was noticed that some personal cleaning products contain compounds that can damage clothes, and also, the products fail to contain antibacterial or antimicrobial agents that prevent the growth of bacteria that causes unpleasant smells and skin irritations.
In addition, the present inventor noticed that some soaps, shampoos, skin lotion, and personal wipes on the market generally offer cleaning abilities, however most of them fail to contain antibacterial agents that are non-toxic, biodegradable, and environmentally friendly.
The present inventor thought of the necessity of finding a solution to the above-identified problem by providing a personal cleaning solution that offers cleaning abilities, along with antibacterial capabilities, while at the same time is non-toxic, biodegradable, and environmentally friendly.
Then, the present inventor focused his attention to the problems presented when cleaning and disinfecting a surface or room where medical procedures or chemical testing are performed, food preparation is conducted, as well as for daycare centers and hospitals. It was noticed that the majority of the existing cleaning solutions do not contain an antibacterial or antimicrobial agent that offers cleaning abilities, along with antibacterial capabilities, while at the same time is non-toxic, biodegradable, and environmentally friendly.